


Pure Torture

by F_is_for_fangirl



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gore and Violence, M/M, Pretty gorey, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_is_for_fangirl/pseuds/F_is_for_fangirl
Summary: I originally wrote this years and years ago, too long to even remember. It's utterly embarrassing to go back and read it and see how bad I was compared to now. I posted it on wattpad and it somehow became relatively popular with a few thousand view or so. I decided to post it here too.------Cecil has been kidnapped by a love crazed lunatic with no way of knowing when or if he'll escape. Can Carlos cope with this loss and attempt to save Cecil or die trying......(I do not own Welcome to Night Vale or any of the characters in this story!)





	Pure Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I the summary I wrote this too long ago to really remember. It is in POV format in that the POV changes occasionally. This chapter is just in one POV: Cecil's but it will change throughout chapters and I'll make it obvious when it changes. I'm sorry it's so dumb. I also have no actual paragraphs just one large brick of text so I'm sorry for that.

The lights flickered in the room I was in. I have no idea where I am and I can't comprehend how big the room is or even if there is anything else inside of the dark abyss. I can't see a thing, though I probably wouldn't be able to see much even if there was some source of light considering the swollen black eye I had on the right side of my face covering half of my vision. I was tied to the small chair I was sitting in, with my wrists tied together behind me, rope cutting into my flesh, keeping me from so much as wiggling my hands in any way. My legs were tied to the legs of the chair, again barely able to move from the tightness of the ropes binding them. I can't remember anything from before any of this happened and I feel dazed and confused as if I've just woke up from a coma. Before I think of anything else I suddenly remember one vital thing.....Carlos. I frantically try to remember anything else about what happened to me hoping I wouldn't find any memory of Carlos suffering the same fate. Suddenly I here footsteps approaching and fear rushes through my brain. I sit up and stare at the place I best assume the footsteps are coming from. I hear a creak obviously a door opening slowly but still see nothing. "Hello Cecil," The snake-like hiss sounds from where I am trying to stare even with one eye swollen shut. I feel a chill up my spine as if all warmth has left the room and I am left with a chill of pure fear. "You must understand that this is for the best. The best, Cecil," My hair stands on end at the sound of this creature's chilling demonic hiss. I hear more footsteps and know this creature is slowly creeping closer to it's prey. Soon I can feel it's deep breaths on the back of my neck and hope I can survive whatever it wants to do. A blade the size of kitchen knife but much sharper is suddenly cutting into my neck with just barely enough pressure to open a small gash releasing a flow of blood trickling slowly down my neck. "Cecil, oh beautiful Cecil. You are the voice of NightVale as everyone knows and I need you. I need you so badly," The more he growls the more pressure is put on the blade quickening the flow of blood down my neck onto my chest. "My sweet, sweet Cecil. You need someone like me in your life. Not that horRIFIC NASTY AWFUL CARLOS." He begins yelling in a deep growl shooting saliva straight in my direction as well as a red substance I hoped not to be blood. "Oh, my Cecil, we will be together forever!" He is almost to a yell and the blade is sunken into my throat causing indescribable gut wrenching pain. I begin squirming and struggling, attempting to show some sign of surrender to the pure torture. He suddenly lets up any and all pressure being previously put on the blade causing only a small fraction of pain to go away. I have blood covering my lower neck and all of the upper part of my chest. I'm still unable to see who my captor is, and I know everyone in NightVale. It moves around until it is in front of me, at least that's what I believe though I can't tell from the chilling darkness. He begins to lick at my neck where blood is still dripping and then moves to my chest while I sit horrified not wanting to know who would be so demented to do something like this. I try to turn my head try to squirm and struggle, something to make it stop, but it continued licking at the flowing blood on my neck and the drying blood staining my chest. I am obviously trying to stop it from doing whatever it is attempting to do but it just quickens it's licking, with a tongue like sandpaper. Soon it has completed whatever it was trying to accomplish leaving me still bleeding but with saliva all over my lower neck and chest. I try to suppress the vomit forming in my throat. "My sweet, sweet Cecil. I will be back soon...." The creature begins to leave but decided it appropriate to run back and kiss me, leaving me even more horrified than before as his mouth tastes like rotten apples. He finally left, though, leaving me to my pain.  This truly was pure torture.

**Author's Note:**

> "Goodnight Night Vale, Goodnight"


End file.
